User talk:Annasean51
Premonition & Telekinetic Orbing gifsoups Hey did you made these gifs? :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 15:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : They are all from www.gifsoup.com. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-( ) 15:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, I know, but they are on Serbian title so I kinda thought that she is from there..:/ [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 11:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Back Good to see you back. Back to editing :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Flight Hi Annasean51, could you please make a gif of phoebe flying on the broom. That was the best flight scene, which showed the power better. Thanks. Superlana 08:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Annasean51, just a little reminder about the gif. It's no rush, I just think you may have forgotten. I can see your very busy.:) Superlana 18:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow I sure know how to pick them. LoL Sorry about that. Once again, Thanks.Superlana 18:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Editing. Good to see you back editing! :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) New Page You can but please include images of the items we see, thank-you. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job Hi Annansean, nice job on the Levitation. However, the smaller the gifs (250) the clearer and faster the move. So I hope you don't mind the changes I made to the telekinetic section. Superlana 10:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Gifs What program do you use to create gifs? (I left a message in your telekinesis sanbox) - Peter Halliwell 20:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Molecular Combustion Image That is really good :) The infobox image at the moment shows the combustion side of the power however, you could put it in the Image Gallery :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Templates Good job with adding the new templates to pages :) However, you're adding the witch template to demon pages, like Abraxas, you need to add the to them. Same goes with mortals, and whitelighters/elders, . —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Unlock Done. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 06:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) P.Baxter Hi Annasean51!I love the new infobox style.I just wanted to tell you that KhanWiz himself added Molecular Immobilization with the indication "possibly" in P.Baxters infobox power section.I would advise you to tranfer with accuracy the informations from one infobox to another.So add Molecular Immobilization if you dont mind.Thanks! 17:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Johnny, give up with that. It's not going in there -___- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry It's alright. But the unregistered user that left you a message about it, he had a account before on here "JohnnyHalliwell". We've blocked him multiply times cause he kept reverting perfectly good edits and now since he's blocked, he comes back and just brings up old drama and of course, reverts perfectly good edits cause they don't fit his opinion. Best thing to do with him, is ignore him. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Nobody asked your opinion LeonardoWyatt!It seems that you always do whatever you like in this wiki.If soe people have a different opinion than you,you just ignore them.You know,you are not the ruler here! 07:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I listen to EVERYONE'S OPINION. However, you just create drama. Hence why you were blocked on your actual account. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I seriously doubt about that.Im not creating a drama here!There reasons why I eas blocked came mainly through you.Anyway,I think the only wat we can solve this problem once for all,is a vote.I swear to you if people decide she had Molecular Deceleration,I will stop discussing that matter.But if they have serious doubts you should reconsider adding Molecular Immobilization in her infobox.Ok? 08:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Congratulations!! I've recently been keep an eye on your edits on here. And I've noticed you've re-written many pages, cleaned up spam and added photo's were necessarily. I've recently spoke to Khan about this and he agreed also. Congratulations, you are now an administrator :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : You're more than welcome, you deserved it :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :: You're welcome, you really deserve it :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Layout Bulider Sure why not. x) Just be careful cause I don't even know what it is. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Reincarnation Okay, I included it in powers because it is decribed as an ability and is noted on the power list. I'll remove it from the list of powers, but the page needs to be rewritten, as it gives the impression it's a power. Charmdozo 20:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I was just comparing the list of powers with the category powers and updating both. Btw congrats on becoming admin. Charmdozo 20:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Power infoboxes I like the current ones. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks alot.XD Great Gifs Your gifs kick A. Just saw the one on the Deviation page, You just made two powers that I really didn't think much of super cool. I can not pick a favorite from your catalogue. However, I'm leaning toward the telekinetic orbing ones for best display of power, and I'm mostly a Phoebe power fan. Great job. XDSuperlana 21:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Anna I wanted to talk about gifs today I saw Telekinetic Orbing/Gallery and I saw you replaced almost all the gifs for some you created, it's ok for you create new gifs but I didn't like it you replacing already existing gifs 'cause it's like "only my gifs can be here" you know, I know you don't have that intention and I'm not angry with it but I'm kind of upset 'cause it's like all the work the other gif creators did is ending in the trash. I'm not asking you to change them back but you know I'm dissapointed that the time I spent in creating gifs was kind of lost I hope you understand what I'm telling you I believe you would feel the same if someone replaced your work I'm also not asking you to stop creating gifs or contributing (I tkink that's how it's written) to the wiki I just wanted to tell you how I felt with the changes. Also I don't see necesary to mention of wich episode it's each image below it we would take long if we do that (I saw that too on the gallery but I'm not sure it was you). Thanks for your attention. Have a nice day. Peter Halliwell 01:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to be sorry you did nothing bad, I'm very sensible to the point I can't watch horror movies or to hear a legend without having nightmares, that's also one of the reasons I'm pacifist, I wanted to share with you what I think hoping that it didn't affect you. I know your intentions are good I trust in you and believe you are one of my 3 favorite editors on this wiki 'cause you work with effort and 'cause you want the wiki to be perfect not just for badges, also you do real edits not like other users that just delete a letter or something and then they write it again just for erning the badges.Continue doing your work as good as now and believe me you will create the best wiki in existence - Peter Halliwell 01:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hi Anna do you think you can help me creating a better gif, please? - Peter Halliwell 05:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Witcness Protection:7x10 Info box Basically, you gotta match up the naming. I did it before but it messed up by accident >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Paige. Yeah go for it xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 01:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC)